


Суровые женщины Сейрейтея

by EmberNova



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: На фикбуке эта работа была оценена как PG-13, но здесь я все же предпочла поставить "Mature"
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 1





	Суровые женщины Сейрейтея

Около двух лет я пытался уговорить капитана со мной встречаться. А если быть точнее, два года, три недели и еще пять дней. Я считал каждую минуту, проведенную с ним, после того, как осознал все свои глубинные чувства по отношению к моему неповторимому прекрасному цветку. Но вот мой дорогой капитан наконец ответил мне взаимностью. И потребовалось еще три месяца, чтобы он принял наши отношения. Но после двух долгих лет эти незначительные месяцы были для меня ничем. Мне было достаточно коротких встреч наедине, его холодного взгляда, который он теперь на меня кидал не только для выдачи задания или упрека, но иногда и для того, чтобы полюбоваться на мое рельефное тело во время тренировочного боя. Ну и как же не упомянуть редкие, неожиданные, короткие поцелуи без страсти и желания изголодавшегося по людской теплоте человека. Они случались, правда, очень неожиданно и умели ошарашить в любой момент времени. Например, если мы случайно пересеклись в коридоре, пока шли по своим делам. Его цепкие пальцы хватали за рукав и тянули на себя, а после короткого соприкосновения наших губ он отворачивался или уходил, будто ничего не произошло. Эти мгновения наполняли мою грудь неописуемым трепетом. Ну, а когда капитан и вовсе открыл свое сердце, рискнув впустить туда неотесанного и грубого меня, то пришлось узнать о нем много нового. И все у нас шло хорошо и замечательно, если бы не одна проблема…

Очередной хороший денек в Сейрейтее. Офицеры лениво плелись в свои отряды. Я же, бодрый и статно выглядящий, уже провел утреннее построение со своими по негласному приказу капитана. Офицеры шестого отряда были весьма удивлены, с каким энтузиазмом я проводил перекличку, отбросив все свои замашки неотесанной гориллы, благодаря чему построение прошло гладко и быстро. Задания были тотчас же назначены, и после я отправился в покои капитана Кучики.

Хоть он и производит впечатление идеального во всем аристократа, который даже падает изящно, на самом деле тайчо спит как убитый и до него весьма сложно добудиться.

— Капитан, — я зашел в комнату, не боясь быть наказанным за шум. — Капитан, у вас собрание через час, — я примостился на краю кровати с целью побеспокоить сон капитана. Но его полураспахнутое белое кимоно так манило, что я не выдержал и запустил под него руку, прижимаясь губами к изящной мраморной шее.

— Лейтенант Абараи? — сквозь рассеивающуюся дымку дремоты произнес Кучики-тайчо. Я виновато поднял голову.

— Простите. Вы, наверное, очень устали вчера после того, как вернулись с задания, поэтому не стоило вас будить, — мне было немного неловко, но вместе с тем я не чувствовал с его стороны проявления агрессии, потому был спокоен.

— Ты прав, устал, — подтвердил он и недобро кинул на меня прищуренный взгляд, — и теперь мне нужен утренний расслабляющий массаж.

Капитан запустил ладонь под мое косодэ и огладил грудь, притянув меня к себе, касаясь вспотевшей из-за жаркого утра шеи губами.

— Капитан, вы… — растерянно предпринял попытку отрезвить его ум.

— Успею, — осек он меня, молчаливо приказывая лечь рядом.

Каждый раз, когда был с капитаном, я почти что плавился от прикосновений его холодных рук. Тонких сухих губ и от пронзительного взгляда стальных глаз. Все, казалось бы, шло хорошо. Но была одна маленькая проблема, из-за которой мы с капитаном не смогли перейти от почти невинных и при том распаляющих поцелуев на новый этап.

— Господин, ваше одеяние на сегодня… — неожиданно раскрылись створки, и на пороге показалась одна из его служанок, на руках она держала сложенное хаори.

Она не услышала ответа и раскрыла глаза, чуть охнув. Капитан подо мной недовольно смотрел на девушку, а меня будто окатило холодной водой. Он мягко меня отстранил и пошел собираться.

— Спасибо, Мия, — холодно поблагодарил служанку, забирая у нее свою одежду и закрывая двери. Я, как обычно, сидел в ожидании указаний. — Лейтенант Абараи, — переключился он на официальный тон, — пожалуйста, приведите себя в порядок и, как только я закончу, проследуйте со мной в зал совещаний, — недовольным тоном проинструктировал он.

Я, повинуясь приказу, вежливо поклонился и вышел из комнаты.

В кабинете было душно. Воздух был не то что сухим, меня будто погрузили в песок. Еще пара часов работы в такой обстановке, и мозги точно спекутся. Тайчо, которому будто не было до этого дела, сидел, заполнял документы. Он по-прежнему выглядел величественно и холодно, словно его обдувал свежий ветер. Я, не сдержавшись, тихо простонал от невыносимой муки и заметил, как капитан метнул на меня быстрый нечитаемый взгляд. И снова повисла тишина в кабинете. Я точно уже не мог разобрать текста, шрифт мне казался настолько маленьким, а почерк неразборчивым, что я тихонько сходил с ума, пытаясь сдержать свои вздохи отчаяния. Минуты шли, и с каждой последующей легче не становилось. Взгляд капитана все чаще поднимался от скучных бумаг на меня.

— Абараи, — наконец произнес он, разрезая сухую тишину. Я молчаливо поднял голову, собираясь выслушать приказ. — Подойди, пожалуйста, сюда. Я не понимаю твоих каракуль. — Я послушно подошел, остановившись за его спиной, и пригляделся к листу.

Немного мутило, кружилась голова, отчего я не мог сосредоточиться, но как бы ни пытался приглядеться, текст все равно был расплывчатым. Я нагнулся ниже, и лицо капитана оказалось на незначительном расстоянии от моего. От него правда веяло прекрасной, почти неосязаемой соблазнительной прохладой.

— Простите, капитан, я перепишу, — понимая, что, возможно, допустил крупную ошибку в отчете, раз меня подозвал к себе тайчо, но не в силах из-за невыносимой духоты разобраться с этим, заверил я его. Послышался выдох, похожий на нервный, но я почти уверен, что он усмехнулся.- Хорошо. Лейтенант Абараи, — неожиданно вновь обратился он ко мне по имени, — Думаю, вам требуется отдых. Сегодня душно, и работать с перегруженным мозгом не самая хорошая идея как для вас, так и для меня, — понятливо изложил он.

Мне была приятна внимательность к моему состоянию, но я и предположить не мог, что он позволит устроить незапланированный перерыв. Предварительно налив из куллера прохладной воды, я плюхнулся на мягкий не широкий диван цвета зеленого чая. Эти два предмета мебели из мира живых, стоящие в затемненном углу комнаты, так естественно вписывались в строгий интерьер кабинета, будто всегда здесь были. Тайчо еще недолго посидел над бумагами, а потом отодвинул их в сторону, потянувшись руками вперед, не позволяя себе делать это слишком долго, потому что считалось дурным тоном. Затем растер бледной рукой затекшую шею. От жары потянуло в сон, я не заметил, как ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Но, почувствовав, как что-то закрыло солнце, заглядывающее в приоткрытые створки кабинета, оклемался, и увидел перед собой капитана. Он стоял, опустив руки, но не успел я произнести вопроса, как он медленно и в то же время внезапно наклонился, сухо поцеловав меня, придерживая за плечо. Продолжительный поцелуй дарил тепло, но теперь оно было приятно-пьянящим, а не отталкивающе невыносимым. Он чуть углубил его, поставив колено на диван между ног. Я почувствовал легкое смущение, неярким румянцем проступившее на щеках. Отстранившись, капитан заглянул в глаза с усмешкой на губах, отчего мои внутренности отозвались странным воплем, и я попятился назад, соскользнув с зелено-чайного дивана.

— Тайчо? — подал я слабый голос, но он лишь присел ко мне, снова даря этот приятный неглубокий и ощутимый поцелуй.

Капитан потянулся к моим хакама, собираясь развязать их, как сбоку послышался грохот.

— Бья-тян! — в кабинет ввалилась пьяная Рангику. Лейтенант десятого отряда чуть не повалилась на пол, но смогла удержать равновесие. Капитан тут же от меня отпрянул, но не резко, а с какой-то извиняющейся мягкостью и недовольной грацией, напоследок как бы случайно пройдясь по верху моего косодэ ладонью. — О! И Ренжи здесь, — завидев меня, рассевшегося на полу перед диваном с раздвинутыми ногами. К счастью, она была слишком пьяна, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию по моему недовольному горящему лицу.

Капитан снова засел за бумажную работу, меня же, оставив с чувством неудовлетворенности и некой незавершенности, отпустил проводить Рангику до ее бараков. Оставшийся день я провел с этой женщиной, пока та меня спаивала.

Я спал, когда меня разбудил легкий шорох. Проснувшись, у изголовья футона увидел тонкую белую записку. «Приходи ко мне», — было выведено на листе аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком. Улыбнувшись и почувствовав некое волнение в сердце, я направился в комнату капитана.

На двуспальном футоне в белом простом кимоно тайчо, лежа, читал небольших размеров книгу. Отворив створки, я откашлялся, обратив на себя внимание. Он повернул голову и мягко улыбнулся. От его вида в читальных очках с тонкими дужками я чуть не повалился прям на татами. Капитан отложил книжку и стянул очки, чуть ярче улыбнувшись, приглашая меня на футон. Не успел я сесть, как не сдержался, коснувшись губ игриво настроенного капитана. Он ответил мне тем же, запуская руку под косодэ и оголяя одно плечо. Пояс ослаб, а рукав поддался несильному напору нежных рук.

— Капитан, — он метнул недовольный взгляд, я осекся и покраснел, губы отказывались шевелиться, — Бьякуя, — смущение пуще одолело меня, хотелось спрятать взгляд от в момент распалившегося тайчо. Я не первый раз называю его по имени, но обычно только в общении с другими. А сейчас это звучало настолько неестественно. Куда ближе, казалось, мое постоянное «капитан».

Было так приятно чувствовать под своими мозолистыми руками мягкую гладкую кожу. Белая юката соскальзывала с его плеч, как шелковая, оголяя пространство для действий и вместе с тем своим фальшиво-прикрывающим видом лишь больше соблазняя. Я собирался снова позвать тайчо, но понял, что не смогу произнести его имя, а за «капитана» получу возмущенный взгляд, и, может быть, на этом все закончится. Тогда без слов приник к его шее, стараясь сдержать страсть, накопившуюся во мне. Движения были немного грубыми, но вместе с тем я старался быть нежным. И, судя по дыханию с тихими стонами, ему это нравилось. Я почувствовал себя уверенней и активнее начал распалять своего дорогого капитана.

— Ренжи, — от избытка чувств он приник к губам поцелуем, жарким, но не мокрым, цепляясь за мои волосы и молчаливо прося больше.

Животный инстинкт взыграл во мне, ни о чем уже не думая, я принялся спускаться к его самым чувствительным местам, жаждущим внимания, прокладывая дорожку из грубых поцелуев вниз по животу. Притупленная улыбка капитана мелькала на периферии зрения. Я распахнул его юкату, что он от неожиданности даже прикрикнул. Створки дверей в комнату тайчо внезапно раскрылись.

— Ни-сама, я… — на пороге стояла Рукия.

Она начала что-то говорить, но, увидев нас, будто остолбенела, не смея пошевелиться. Диаметр ее больших фиалковых глаз стал больше раз в пять. Она была растеряна и не знала, что делать. Постепенно ее бледное личико стала заливать ярко-розовая краска. Я застыл, даже не думая слезть с тайчо. У капитана лишь на секунду проскочило выражение замешательства, пока он переключался из состояния распутного соблазнителя в превосходного и собранного старшего брата. Он без проблем выбрался из-под меня, запахивая юкату и поправляя волосы.

— Рукия, понимаешь, есть мужчина, а есть женщина… — невозмутимо на ходу начал капитан поучительную историю.

Он положил руку сестре на спину, предложив прогуляться, и, развернув ее в сторону выхода, пошел по помосту, ведущему прочь от его спальни.

Вечер, когда отряды уже расходились по домам. Улицы медленно остывали после душного невыносимого дня. Мне надо было отдать последний на сегодня доклад тайчо, в приподнятом настроении я шел по помосту, прижимая папку к себе. В конце длинного коридора на ограждении еще издалека я увидел своего капитана. Он вышел подышать свежим воздухом перед сном в своей белой юкате. Над чем-то задумавшись, он устремил взгляд к ночному небу, где неспокойно светил растущий месяц. Офицеры шли мимо, будто не замечая необычного поведения моего тайчо.

— Капитан, — позвал я его, когда подошел достаточно близко. Он обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

Я передал папку, которую он спрятал в запах кимоно. Его лицо в свете ночных фонарей было таким красивым, что на правах любовника я позволил себе задержаться еще ненадолго, желая отпечатать в памяти эти теплые глаза и мягкое выражение лица. Но он мне не позволил долго им любоваться. Указательным пальцем резко откинул мою голову, накрыв губы поцелуем. Я, позволяя маленьким желаниям осуществиться, обхватил его талию и сжал в кулаках ткань юкаты. Поцелуй перерос в более напористый, и, оторопев, я отстранился от капитана, заглядывая в его счастливо помутненные стальные глаза, но не смея убирать рук с его бедер.

— Нас здесь могут… — вопросительно-взволнованным тоном начал я.

— Не заметят, — прошептал он, оглаживая мои волосы. Я поверил на слово и потянулся за повторным поцелуем, которым капитан меня, ни секунды не колеблясь, тотчас же наградил.

— Конфетки? — послышался неожиданный детский голос, после которого из-за спины тайчо выглянула маленькая розововолосая девочка, вскарабкавшаяся по его одеянию.

Капитан испугался, слегка оттолкнув меня. Ячиру перелезла к нему на колени, после чего из-за широкого оби он достал бархатный фиолетовый мешочек с изображением серебреных лун и высыпал оттуда в небольшую ладошку горстку желейных драже. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, девчонка не спешила уходить с колен капитана и нежилась на приятной белой ткани юкаты. Он поднял на меня виноватый взгляд, а я в ответ мягко улыбнулся на прощание и вернулся в свою комнату, где вскоре лег спать.

Я сидел у капитана в комнате и читал книгу, не особо пытаясь понять смысл. Просто надо было чем-то себя занять. Слова еле складывались из набора букв и никак не вязались в предложения. Некоторые из-за невнимательного чтения превращались вовсе в другие. Рядом на футоне сидел капитан, прислонившись к стене. Он что-то писал на вырванном листе. Такие отрывки позже отправлялись в ящик, в который я никогда не заглядывал, содержание писем мне также не было известно. Теплый комнатный свет придавал капитану некоторую одомашненность. В своих читальных очках с тонкими дужками и домашнем темно-синем кимоно он не выглядел далеким и неприкасаемым. Приятная тишина растекалась по комнате, за тонкими стенами дома были слышны крики загулявшихся офицеров. Позабыв о книге, я засмотрелся на тайчо, не замечая времени. Мягкая улыбка касалась его губ, почти неразличимая, но либо я не замечал, либо теперь он стал улыбаться чаще. На заданиях он был все так же сосредоточен и серьезен, он капитан все-таки, но наедине с его губ она почти не слезала. Я чувствовал, он пытался меня тем самым приободрить, давая понять, что, несмотря на некоторые сложности, наша связь ему дорога. Тонкая бледная рука аккуратным красивым почерком выводила на бумаге слова. Я будто спал, пока следил за ним. Капитан отложил листы и ручку, обратив на меня внимание. Ясность вернулась в мой ум, и я, не успев даже собрать мысли в кучку, улыбнулся сонной улыбкой. Капитан стянул очки, — я подозревал, он знал, что это неторопливое действие меня завораживает и распаляет — отложив их рядом с футоном к бумагам, и подобрался ко мне. Он не торопился пускать в ход руки, он остановился напротив, подобрав под себя ноги, и установил со мной зрительный контакт. Не хотя отрываться от его теплых стальных глаз, я медленно вдыхал и выдыхал воздух, будто боясь спугнуть момент, но, когда его тонкая ладонь коснулась щеки, пришлось стыдливо отвести взгляд. Он недоуменно отстранил руку, при этом совсем чуть-чуть сведя брови в недовольстве. Не желая вводить тайчо в замешательство, я поспешил объяснить ему, но слова не вязались, а с каждой секундой сердце потихоньку сжималось, потому что непонимание в его глазах все усиливалось.

— Капитан, — хрипловато вымолвил я. — Послушайте. Может, сегодня не стоит? Нет, я не говорю, что не хочу вашей близости, — с налетом смущения на щеках признал я свои стыдливые желания. — Но нам все нет покоя, — капитан смягчился во взгляде, понимая положение ситуации, а вот мое сердце лишь сильнее сжалось, потому что до меня только дошло кое-что очень неприятное. — Капитан, — снова обратился сипловатым голосом, — вы бы не хотели свободных отношений? — произнося это, я не мог на него смотреть. — Ведь я не могу одарить вас бесконечной лаской, как бы того ни хотелось. Мне достаточно быть с вами и понимать, что моя компания также доставляет вам удовольствие. Но вы не должны из-за этого лишать себя одной из немногих оставшихся нам радостей, — наконец я рассказал, что меня волнует.

Не скрою, я боязливо ждал ответа от капитана. Но долго ждать себя он не заставил. Он наклонился и просто обнял меня мягко и как-то по-новому. Положив одну руку мне на спину, второй он гладил затылок, не касаясь хвоста. Я не видел, но мне показалось, он заулыбался ярче.

— Я буду встречаться с другими и наблюдать, как мой лейтенант убивается, старясь скрыть ревность? — заговорил он вкрадчиво тягуче низким тоном, от которого по спине пробежался холодок. Щеки загорели так, что на них можно было жарить яичницу, капитан еще никогда не разговаривал со мной в таком тоне, предпочитая этому деловой стиль, что не казалось странным. — Я еще не готов полностью говорить о своих чувствах, но лишь скажу, что такие твои слова ранят, поэтому пусть подобные мысли больше не посещают твою голову… — затем он прошептал куда-то вдаль еле разборчивые слова, из которых я выловил главное, и щеки стали настолько красными, а опаляющий жар перебросился на сердце, что мне было сложно ответить чем-либо.

Я смог лишь обхватить крепко капитана, уткнувшись в его плечо, а он, хитрый, улучив момент, прошелся языком по ушной раковине. От такой неожиданности я откинул голову, простонав от переизбытка чувств и наплыва желания.

— Капитан, нас заметят, — предупредил я, нежелающий мириться с действительностью.

— Никто не придет, — пообещал он и закрыл мой рот поцелуем.

Он даже не собирался предварительно готовить меня к более решительным действиям, а сразу потянулся к моим хакама и, беспрепятственно их развязав, оголил мой возбужденный орган.

— Капитан, — выдохнул в сдавливающем шоке я, когда его губы накрыли плоть.

Я не видел, крепко зажмурив глаза, лишь чувствовал, что он творит своим языком. Наконец-то я мог почувствовать горячий влажный рот капитана, сгорая от немыслимого блаженства. Я не знал, куда можно деть руки, и нетерпеливо переминал простынь. Долгое воздержание привело к тому, что я уже близился к разрядке. Мне было достаточно еще нескольких движений, и, интуитивно чувствуя мои желания, капитан активнее закачал головой, даря неописуемые восторг и наслаждение. Я метался в смутных сомнениях, отстранять ли тайчо, или он хочет, чтобы я оставил в нем частичку себя после первого нашего раза.

— Капитан Кучики! — в комнату ворвалась всклокоченная лейтенантша четвертого отряда. Тайчо подавился моим членом и шокировано отпрянул. Меня передернуло от страха, удивительно, что возбуждение не пропало. Она смотрела на нас, но будто не видела, что происходит. — Капитан Кучики! — еле выговаривала она, пытаясь отдышаться. Я все еще сидел со спущенными хакама и внушительным стояком! — Рукия! Она… — Бьякуя сидел неподвижно на коленях, сложив руки на ноги. — Она беременна! — наконец прикончила фразу Исане.

На осмысление информации тайчо понадобилась около десяти секунд. Я видел, как медленно менялось его лицо от переполненного спокойствием до дикой ярости. Не выдержав, он сорвался с места с разъяренным криком, будто в него вселился капитан Зараки.

— Ку-ро-са-ки-и-и!!!

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке эта работа была оценена как PG-13, но здесь я все же предпочла поставить "Mature"


End file.
